What happens in Vegas
by JuliBooth
Summary: "Uma noite na cidade do pecado, um apagão de memórias e uma revelação muito bem vinda."


What happens in Vegas...

**Autor(a):****Juliana Alves**

**Beta:****Michelle Neves**

**Categorias:** The Mentalist, Jisbon, POV Lisbon

**Advertências:** _Algumas insinuações ao sexo _

**Classificação:****R**

**Capítulos:** One-Shots

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** "Uma noite na cidade do pecado, um apagão de memórias e uma revelação muito bem vinda."

_**POV Lisbon**_

Acordei com a luz do sol em meu rosto, o que me incomodou bastante, não porque queria ficar mais tempo na cama, mas sim porque minha cabeça estava explodindo. Foi então que me lembrei, estava de ressaca. E pior: eu não me lembrava de nada! _Droga o que eu fiz ontem?_

Pouco a pouco fui lembrando, Abbott me ligou há dois dias e disse que o escritório de _Las Vegas_ estava precisando da ajuda de Jane e ele falou que só iria se eu fosse. O que me deixou feliz, quer dizer, meio feliz porque se eu bem conhecia de Jane ele queria que eu fosse para poder fazer o que bem entendesse, pois sabia que eu sempre o defenderia. _Peraí, estou desviando o assunto._

Depois que chegamos, um dos agentes não gostou do método de Jane e começou a fazer intrigas, e como sempre Jane deu um jeito de deixá-lo sem graça e quase três horas depois que chegamos resolvemos o caso.

Ficamos com o tempo livre e como estávamos na cidade do pecado...

Ok, agora eu não lembro o que vem depois...

Deixando a preguiça de lado eu resolvo me levantar e me surpreendo ao ver que eu estava nua, ohh não... droga, droga... com quem eu dormir?

Estou desesperada, eu olho minhas mãos e fico aliviada em ver que pelo menos eu não me casei. Mas eu resolvo olhar ao redor, eu acho que estou no meu hotel, mas não é o quarto em que fiquei, olho o chão e vejo minhas roupas e de...

OH MY GOD... não!

Ok, eu não posso ter…

- Quer um conselho? – Fala ele da porta de entrada. – Não pense muito.

- Jane, o que a gente fez? - Pergunto começando a me desesperar.

Jane então entra e coloca a bandeja que trazia na cama, ficando de frente para mim. Ele traz o café da manhã, tem algumas frutas, pães e duas xicaras, uma com café outra com chá.

- Lisbon, eu sei o que você está pensado. – Começa ele e me encara. E o que eu posso dizer? Derreto-me toda com isso. - Eu também fiquei meio desorientado ao acordar ao seu lado, principalmente por não lembrar tanto como eu gostaria.

Ok, eu devo está com a cara mais surpresa do mundo, porque isso era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir da boca de Jane. Eu pensava que ele, sei lá, me pedisse para esquecer sobre isso, o que para mim seria muito fácil, já que eu não lembrava de nada mesmo. _"Mas o que ele disse? Sobre querer lembrar mais, isso me deixou em choque."_

- Jane... eu sei que fizemos isso, mas estávamos muito...

- Você se arrepende?

- Eu... eu não sei. – Eu digo e abaixo meu rosto, eu não consigo ficar encarando aqueles lindos olhos azuis, isso me deixa totalmente desorientada. – Eu não sei, Jane. Você pode não estar preparado para isso.

- Eu não posso ficar mais preparado que isso. – Diz ele e isso me deixa confusa, o que ele quer me dizer? Que ele está ou não preparado para dar esse passo?

Eu acho que ele vê minha confusão e suspira.

- Vamos fazer assim, Lisbon. Vamos tomar o café antes que esfrie e depois conversamos.

Depois que ele fala em comida é que percebo que estou morrendo de fome, afirmando eu peguei minha xícara e tomei um bom gole do café, o que me aquece e diminui minha dor de cabeça. Comemos sem falar, estávamos perdidos cada um em seu pensamento. Assim que terminamos nos encaramos e sorrimos, isso estava tão estranho.

- Podemos parar com isso?

- Com o quê?

- Com esse constrangimento. Antes de tudo somos amigos. Não é? – Fala ele e sorri. E pegando a bandeja ele levanta e vai até uma mesinha no canto do quarto. E é ai que eu percebo como ele está, uma calça de moletom e uma regata branca, ele estava tão lindo que tenho certeza que estou babado. – Hey.

Ele me chama e passa a mão pelo meu rosto o que faz meu coração saltar no peito, e por puro reflexo aperto o lençol no meu corpo. E é ali que eu percebo, eu o amo. Eu sempre o amei e nunca imaginei que nossa primeira vez, _é isso mesmo, sempre achei que ficaríamos juntos_, iria ser assim e que eu não lembraria de nada. Como eu me odeio, eu poderia ter evitado beber, _"E não faria nada sóbria",_ gritou meu consciente.

Suspirando eu olho para ele, Jane me encarava com um olhar suave e esperava eu tomar uma decisão.

- Jane, eu não sei o que fazer, nós somos amigos há tanto tempo que eu não sei o que... eu só...

- Me responda uma coisa. – Disse ele me cortando. – Você se arrepende?

Se eu me arrependo? Sinceramente? Não! Eu esperei muito para isso. Ok, preciso dizer isso para ele agora, mas não sei como... e sinto meu rosto em chamas, com certeza eu to mais vermelha que os morangos que ele trouxe. E eu sorrio, ele lembrou... eu adoro morangos.

- Teresa? – Ele me chama com aquela voz baixa e rouca e sinto todo o meu corpo se arrepiar.

- Desculpe, é que tudo é muito confuso. – Eu digo e resolvo ser sincera e acabar com nossa miséria. – Não, não me arrependo, mesmo não lembrando o que eu fiz. Eu sempre esperei que isso acontecesse.

Assim que falo isso me arrependo, pois ele arregala os olhos e abre a boca em choque e tenho a certeza que para ele tinha sido apenas mais uma noite. E sem aviso senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e com isso levanto da cama ainda enrolada no lençol, mas antes que eu pudesse correr para o banheiro senti a mão dele em meu braço.

- Você vai para onde? – Pergunta ele confuso.

- Embora, claramente você não sente o mesmo que eu, já que ficou chocado com o que eu falei. – Digo e me odeio por sentir o rosto molhado.

- Oh, Teresa... não chore – Diz ele e limpa minhas lágrimas com tanta ternura que eu chorei ainda mais. – Você entendeu tudo errado, eu fiquei chocado por você sentir isso. Eu pensei que você não gostasse de mim, que só me aturasse por causa do trabalho.

Ele só pode estar de brincadeira, acho que o sentimento que eu tenho por ele está escrito na minha cara. Eu sorrio divertida, nós somos tão complicados. Eu o olho com sarcasmo:

- Eu não gostar de você? E você diz que é um mentalista.

E quando eu acho que não tem como ele me derreter mais ele abre um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. De repente eu o sinto me puxando e no meio da confusão o lençol cai me deixando nua. Eu ainda tentei o pegar de volta, mas Jane não deixou. Ele me aperta mais ao seu corpo e eu sinto seu calor emanando em ondas até o meu.

- Teresa... se eu tivesse percebido que você era apaixonada por mim, assim como eu sou por você... pode ter certeza, eu já teria dado o primeiro passo. – Ele fala e me beija e NOSSA...

C.o.m.o.e.l.e.b.e.i.j.a...

Se não bastasse me sentir vulnerável por estar nua, sinto sua língua invadindo minha boca e suas mãos me tocando em todos os lugares e eu soube que precisava tocá-lo, pois eu podia sentir, literalmente, seu desejo por mim. O sentia duro e quente na minha barriga... mas antes. Relutante eu quebro o beijo e o encaro, seus olhos estão em chamas, eu tenho certeza que o meu também estava. Mas respiro fundo e sorrio.

- Eu fiquei em dúvida. – Eu falo sem fôlego. – Você realmente disse que estava apaixonado por mim?

- Sim... eu nem percebi quando isso aconteceu, Teresa. Você consegue entender isso? Eu, o grande mentalista, não percebi que tinha me apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.

- Oh, Patrick... – Digo eu e o encaro com amor. – Somos dois idiotas. Podíamos ter evitado tudo isso.

E antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa tiro sua camisa e o puxo num beijo avassalador. Ele pareceu enfim acordar e com uma pequena guerra de braços nos livramos de sua calça e cueca, e...

OH MY GOD...

Eu não me lembrava da noite anterior, mas com certeza lembrarei desta manhã. Ele sorri para mim e eu vejo novamente as chamas queimando seu olhar, ele era espetacularmente lindo e eu estou sem fôlego por isso. Ele me pega em seus braços e me atira na cama, me fazendo dá um gritinho de surpresa e pela primeira vez em muito tempo o vejo gargalhar. Nesse momento meu coração se enche de amor, pois é tão bonito seu sorriso, porém por mais que a diversão esteja boa eu paro de rir assim que ele se coloco em cima do meu corpo.

Agora uma pequena pausa nesse prazer todo... eu nunca gostei muito que alguém me dominasse, ou que ficasse em cima de mim. Sempre fui... dominadora, por falta de palavra melhor. Sempre fiquei por cima, assim eu teria controle da situação, mas sentir Jane me imprensando contra a cama era... espetacular, me fazia sentir completa. Fim da pausa.

- Teresa, vou fazer o mesmo pedido que fiz mais cedo, assim que acordou, está bem? – Ele fala e eu apenas afirmo. – Não pense muito... só sinta.

E o sussurro dele ao pé do meu ouvido enviou uma onda de eletricidade que fez meu corpo tremer junto ao dele. Oh, Jane... pode ter certeza.. agora eu irei só sentir.

Percebendo o poder que tem sobre mim, Jane captura minha boca com um beijo apaixonado enquanto se une a mim. Ele é um pouco grande e eu estou meio dolorida, mas o êxtase que eu sinto quando me preenche não tem palavras e ainda com sua boca colada na minha eu gemo. Ele geme também e abre os olhos me encarando, e ali naquele momento eu percebo que finalmente eu estou em casa. E enquanto ele me leva com tanto amor e ternura eu me vejo perdida em Jane, nesse homem que eu aprendi a amar mesmo com seus demônios, seus defeitos. Mas mesmo que ele ás vezes não enxergasse, eu o amava pelo homem maravilhoso que era.

Minha respiração fica mais rápida e eu sento meu corpo ficar tenso e no momento que eu me entrego a agonia do prazer, clamo por seu nome e me faço sua mais uma vez.

Estamos enrolados um ao outro, o relógio marca pouco mais das _1:45 p.m._ e nem eu, nem Jane estamos dispostos a levantar, mesmo que eu esteja morrendo de fome. Ficar aqui com ele é melhor que comida. Ele acaricia meus cabelos suavemente, o silêncio no quarto é reconfortante. De repente eu começo a rir de algo que lembro de quando vim em Vegas pela primeira vez...

- O que foi? – Pergunta ele com um sorriso no rosto também.

- É que eu estava pensando, eu quero que tenhamos um relacionamento quando voltarmos para casa.

- E teremos. Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. – Ele diz e olha em meus olhos.

- Que bom. – Eu rio divertida. – Por que você sabe, num é? O que acontece em Vegas...

- Não dessa vez, _baby_. Não dessa vez.

Ele diz isso, e me beija, selando a promessa.

**_The End_**


End file.
